Saving Me
by The Tiger and The Panda
Summary: When she was young and lost in the crowd, he found her. Now, 11 years later she gets a new job and doesn't realize that what she's been looking for is right in front of her. [InuyashaxKagome] [AU]


_**Saving Me**_

_**By: The Tiger and The Panda**_

She was alone. Where were her parents? An eight year old Kagome Higurashi walked alone at the beach at the Ashitaki Festival which is where she went on vacation to with her parents.

Her long raven hair blew around her as the wind harshly ripped at the air. Her deep set ocean blue eyes scanned the crowd looking for her now lost parents. How could they just leave her like that? It was their last night on vacation to Hawaii and she wanted to have fun, not be scared for her life!

"Mama!" She looked to the left. "Papa!" Where were they?

"Excuse me little one, but are you lost?" Kagome turned at the sound of a young boy's voice. She had tears in her eyes by now. The lights were blinding and with all the people around, she had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Yes…I can't find my parents." She looked at him through her beautiful glassy eyes. He smiled at her.

He was really handsome. He had long silver hair and pure gold eyes. He looked no more than about thirteen years old. "Let me help you?"

She smiled for the first time since she was separated from her parents. "Yes, thank you."

The boy turned to her. "May I ask your name?"

"Kagome."

"It's a beautiful name. I'm Inuyasha." She giggled. His name was so cute! He blushed at the sweet sound of her laughter.

The search began. They looked almost everywhere. Inuyasha even bought her something to drink as well as took her on one of the best rides in the entire festival. They were having a great time. However…Kagome was getting really worried about her parents.

She sighed sadly. "Where could they be…?"

Inuyasha was watching her. He looked around this time closer than ever. He saw a couple standing near a tree. The woman was sitting down hunched over, while the man was standing up seemingly comforting the woman.

He got a little closer. "Don't worry honey, we'll find her soon." The woman was crying harder now.

"I just want my daughter back." Inuyasha smiled.

"Kagome, I think I found them!" He turned around, and saw Kagome sitting on the ground. She looked up at him happily.

"Really?" He nodded and grabbed her hand. They started running towards the couple together. Suddenly Inuyasha stopped. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.

"I think it's best if I didn't go with you." He looked at her sadly. "Tonight was fun Kagome. I'll never forget you." Kagome smiled at him.

"We'll meet again, I promise. Good bye Inuyasha." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Then as she departed from him, their hands separated and Kagome was running happily towards her now found parents.

"Good bye…Kagome." With those final words, the couple went their separate ways…only to one day meet again, however this time, under different circumstances.

**11 Years Later **

He awoke with a start. He'd been having that dream every day for the past month. What did it mean? He remembered the day when he met the girl and helped her through the crowd. It was one of the best days of his life.

But what was her name? He just couldn't remember her name. He sat on his bed with his right hand on his head drenched in sweat.

He looked over at his alarm clock. It read exactly three in the morning as it always had. "I wish I could just get at least one good night of sleep!" He silently cursed under his breath and flopped back down on his bed behind him. His long silver hair sprawled out everywhere.

His amber eyes stared at the ceiling for a while thinking before he slowly drifted off into sleep.

**OoO**

She was going to be late! Her first day on her new job and she was going to be late! Her beautiful sapphire eyes scanned her room looking for her favorite suit while she tried to brush her long raven locks at the same time.

There it is! Her eyes widened and she sweat dropped. How did it get on the balcony?

She decided to do now, think later. She ran out of her apartment onto the balcony and grabbed her suit only in her underwear and bra.

The man in the building across from her was staring at her with drool practically hitting the ground from his mouth. "PERVERT!" She screamed before clutching her clothes closer and slamming the outside door.

She looked at the clock and groaned. She ran over to her couch dropping her brush and putting on her black skirt. It reached mid-thigh. Then she put on her white shirt that hung slightly loose hugging her curves and complimenting her complexion. She put on her black heels and her silver necklace and walked over to the front door.

She grabbed her purse and looked at herself in the mirror. Taking lip gloss out, she applied it to her lips gently making her lips look a perfect shade of glittery pink. She smile and looked at the clock again.

"Oh no!" She ran out the door and to the elevator faster than driving a car over the speed limit.

**OoO**

She walked up the stairs to her new job. It was a very large company. Her mind started to wander however.

She had that dream again last night. Of the time when she got lost when she was little. The boy was so handsome…his name however, she couldn't remember for some reason. She groaned. What was it!

She decided a couple of days ago that she would do everything in her power to at least keep her eyes open for him. But what were the odds of finding him in New York when she met him in Hawaii?

She sighed as she came to her office floor.

Maybe no one would notice that she was late. She walked over to her cubical and sat down, her heart racing. She gave a sigh of relief. No one noticed.

"You're late Ms. Higurashi." She froze. Uh-oh. She turned around slowly looking up at the owner of the voice. She stared at his amber orbs. "Don't let it happen again."

She nodded and as he walked away her eyes followed him. "Who…was that?"

"Your new boss." Kagome jumped at the sound of a voice behind her.

"E-excuse me?" She looked at the woman. She had long brown hair and deep brown colored eyes. They made her look almost…porcelain like. She was smiling at her.

"I'm Sango! I work right next to you so if you have any problems or questions, feel free to ask me." She held out her hand with a large smile covering her face. She was really nice.

"I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you." Kagome smiled back and took Sango's hand. Kagome turned back around in her chair and scanned her desk. Papers folded and set up neatly and her computer was top notch.

She was going to enjoy this work area. Sango jumped up and sat next to Kagome on one of the desks. "That man that so gracefully told you not to be late again was Inuyasha Tashio. The owner of this company. You'll be seeing a lot more of him and so will who ever gets his secretary job."

"Secretary job?"

Sango smiled and looked towards the door Inuyasha walked through. "Yeah. He's looking for someone worthy enough to be his secretary. He's fired three within the last week."

"Wow…he's strict."

"Not as bad as his brother though. Sesshomaru Tashio. Very handsome. You most likely won't ever meet him though unless you worked in his building. He works on the other side of town. I heard that he's fired 17 girls from being his secretary within the last week and a half."

"Whoa…" Kagome made a mental note to never work for that brother.

Sango's smile was back in place. "Well, it was nice talking to you. Remember, I'm right next door if you need me!" Kagome smiled and nodded.

Well…it was time to get to work.

**OoO**

"Inuyasha? Why didn't you punish that girl? Normally when someone is late, you don't tolerate it at all."

Inuyasha turned to his best friend. "I don't know Miroku. It was something about her eyes."

Miroku smiled slyly. "Found someone interesting eh?"

Inuyasha feh'd and turned around. "Have you not noticed yet that she is the girl we hired a few days ago? It is only natural that she be late on the first day. However, if it happens again, there will be consequences.

"Sure." Miroku continued to smile. "We'll see just how well that goes." Miroku looked his papers over. "And what…may I ask, are you going to do about your new secretary?"

"Keep looking til I find someone whose going to do everything I say and listen to my every word."

Miroku laughed out loud. "Yeah, like that's going to happen. I'm going to interview Kagome for the job."

"Since when do we call her Kagome?" Inuyasha turned around and stared at his friend.

"Since I decided that that's what I wanted to call the new beauty." With that said Miroku turned on heel and walked out of the office leaving Inuyasha sighing and shaking his head in disapproval. There was no way a girl that just came on the first day was in any way possible going to get this job.

**OoO**

"Kagome?" She turned at the sound of her name. What did she do wrong now? It was a young man not too much older than herself. He had deep set violet eyes and black hair with some of it tied in a small pony tail in the back.

"Yes?"

"Oh! Even your voice is beautiful." He smiled at her and she blushed. "Anyway, I would like you to follow me please."

"A-alright."

They walked out of her cubical and past Sango's who was looking at the man. He nodded to her with a smile. "Sango."

She smirked and looked the other way. "Miroku."

He turned satisfied and continued to lead Kagome to the back room. She was getting nervous. What was going on?

"After you." He smiled and held the door open for her as she slowly walked in and sat at the chair in front of the head desk.

Miroku sat behind it. He grabbed some transcripts out of the drawer next to him and looked them over. "You seem well qualified for the job…"

"Wait…what?"

He looked at her. "Kagome, is it alright if I call you that?" She nodded but continued to stare at him. "I'm sure Sango has told you about the secretary position for Inuyasha?" She nodded again. "Well you are well qualified for the job, and with your consent, you can start tomorrow. The pay is double what you are making now."

Kagome's eyes widened. Double what she's making now. "Of course I'll do it. But please tell me I'm not going to get fired one hour into my job."

Miroku chuckled. "I see Sango has also told you about the three women that have been fired." Kagome blushed and nodded. "I think Mr. Tashio has taken a short liking to you and he's said nothing over seven words to you. So I will make sure that you keep this job for quite a while."

She sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I'll go and tell him the news, and you get back to work. Tomorrow morning, I will show you around the new office and show you your stationary as well."

She stood and bowed. "Alright. Thanks again." With that said she turned on her heel and walked out of the office. Miroku smirked. This girl would defiantly stir things up with Inuyasha's office.

**OoO**

"Wait a minute…are you saying that with your first day here, you got that position!" Sango was jumping up and down with Kagome.

"Yeah! And I get double the pay." Kagome was so excited.

"When do you start?"

"Tomorrow."

**OoO**

"Wait…you what?" Inuyasha was staring at Miroku in disbelief.

Miroku sat calmly with his eyes closed. "I gave Kagome the job."

"And why Miroku…did you give Kagome the job?" Why did that name sound so fitting on his tongue?

"Because she was well qualified and she would be perfect for the job. Also Inuyasha, if you decide to fire her, you will be getting rid of part of this company now."

"Why's that?" He looked at Miroku disbelieving once again.

"She's turned a lot of heads and even though its her first day, she's made a lot of friends with our co-workers. She's already made excellent friends with Sango, and might I add, that I too have taken a liking to her."

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine. I'll give her a try." How could this one woman have bewitched all of his employees this fast?

He walked over to his door after Miroku had left and looked out the door a crack. He stared at Kagome. What was it about this woman that drew him to her?

**Author Note: **Hello everyone! The Tiger speaking! I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This is my first time writing an InuyashaxKagome story. For most of you who know me as "Hiei's Ice Maiden" I'm known for my SesshomaruxKagome stories. So I hope I did pretty well on this one. Please tell us what you think so far and feel free to review! XD

_To be continued…_


End file.
